Brillas
by The legend of Ren
Summary: Pequeño Fanfic one-shot de Arthur y Seychelles que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de Brillas de Leon Laguerri (no es songfic)


**Título:** Brillas

**Fandom: **Axis Power Hetalia

**Author: **The Legend of Ren

**Words: **729

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya, sólo soy dueña de esto que puedan o no leer.

**Warnings/Spoilers/Rating:** Hetero/ T/ Ninguno

**Pairings: **Arthur Kirkland (UK) x Seychelles (Victoria Piaf)

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que se vieron, la luna era la misma de aquella noche.

Arthur la veía desde la ventana, era hermosa, era perfecta, brillaba intensamente desde el cielo y era cómplice del amor que se profesaban.

Desde la habitación de la isleña la vista era magnífica, no por nada Sey era un paraíso terrenal, por eso es que los demás países la admiraban, aunque ella no estaba segura de eso.

La ventana, enorme, tenía vista de toda la isla, las luces del pueblo lucían como pequeñas luciérnagas y el aire era fresco, Arthur agradecía que la temperatura bajara un poco.

De nuevo observó la luna, aquel era un cielo tan despejado, maravilloso, si embargo a Arthur le parecía más hermoso admirar a la dueña de sus pensamientos, sonrió al verla acostada a su lado, desnuda y descansando.

Recordó cómo es que había pasado todo, el rubio decidió ir a visitar a la morena, un viaje de 'negocios' según dijo, no iba a admitir que la extrañaba con locura y ella mucho menos.

Como gran anfitriona que era Victoria le ofreció hospedaje y comida, como buen caballero él aceptó.

Luego, sin saber cómo, se encontraban ya besando en la habitación de la menor, el calor que se sentía entonces era sofocante.

—Te extrañé mucho— Admitió por fin ella

—Yo a ti— Susurró el inglés entre besos.

—¿Por qué no habías venido?—

— No habíamos tenido tiempo, mi niña. Pero ya estoy aquí, contigo— Respondió el inglés.

La ropa comenzó a estorbarles y con delicadeza y ternura, entre besos y caricias Arthur se encargó de deshacerse de la de la morena.

Acariciaba sus pechos y su abdomen con mucho cuidado, con la fragilidad con la que se agarra una muñeca de porcelana, temiendo que se fuera a romper.

Abrazándola desde la espalda le susurró lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la había deseado en su tan larga ausencia.

—Mi pequeña— Comentó el anglosajón mientras besaba su cuello y la abrazaba.

Victoria sólo se entregaba al placer que él le proporcionaba y cuando por fin quedó sólo en bragas decidió quitarle ella la ropa.

A Arthur sólo le quedaban los pantalones, su camisa había pasado a mejor vida minutos atrás.

Con gracia y agilidad Victoria desabotonó el pantalón del joven y comenzó al reír al ver los calcetines de Arthur.

—Me los ha regalado Alice— Admitió con un ligero sonrojo.

—Son lindos— Agregó la isleña —Muy... patriotas—

Los calcetines tenían la bandera de Reino Unido dibujada.

También quedaron en el suelo cuando Arthur ya estaba dentro de Victoria.

—Te amo, eres hermosa ¿lo sabes?— Comentó el inglés entre ligeras embestidas.

—¿En serio? Y-yo no lo creo— Respondió ella por debajo,colocando sus manos en el pecho de su amante.

—Claro que eres hermosa, si tan sólo pudieras verte a través de mis ojos— Arthur se detuvo un momento entre sus movimientos.

La admiraba, sonrojada por el ejercicio y el calor, sudada, con su largo cabello despeinado y revuelto sobre la almohada y sus ojos negros brillantes.

Su cuerpo, no era más que el cuerpo de una adolescente, pero era hermosa, con su tono de piel, con sus berrinches y sus actitudes, era preciosa ante sus ojos y ni un millón de mujeres más le harían cambiar de idea.

Victoria sintió como fluyó un poco más de su 'miel', su entrepierna estaba completamente húmeda y ella muy excitada.

Besó a Arthur con ternura y pasó sus manos a su cuello mientras jugaba traviesa con su cabello.

Se amaron en resto de la tarde, el sudor de la frente del inglés escurría hasta caer en el vientre desnudo y húmedo de su isleña y luego de un rato estaban ambos abrazados y descansando.

—Sudas mucho— Dijo ella mientras jugaba con la piel enrojecida y lastimada de los hombros del mayor, producto de mordiscos y arañazos.

—Hace mucho calor— Susurró el con una ligera sonrisa.

—No tanto, aún no es verano—

Parecía que la luna le recordaba lo mucho que había disfrutado su tarde, desvió de nuevo su mirada a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, su mujercita, cubierta sólo por una ligera sábana, brillando y soñando.

—Te amo—Le susurró para después abrazarla. Instintivamente ella sonrió y acercó su espalda al pecho del mayor.

Desde el cielo la luna brillaba como si diera su bendición.


End file.
